


full of gold (and other things)

by that_one_urchin



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Hurt/Comfort, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_urchin/pseuds/that_one_urchin
Summary: When the rest of the world gets monstrous, Hope and Josie seek comfort in each other.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Milton "MG" Greasley/Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 13
Kudos: 303





	full of gold (and other things)

**Author's Note:**

> the first part of this is from Wikipedia so it may not be entirely accurate. anyways, enjoy.

_Kintsugi, also known as kintsukuroi, is the Japanese art of repairing broken pottery by mending the areas of breakage with gold, silver, or platinum._

_As a philosophy, it treats breakage and repair as part of the history of an object, rather than something to disguise._

**—**

  
It’s movie night. 

Josie is heading over to Hope’s room with a giant cluster of snacks (caramel chocolate bars, chips dusted in powdered cheese, and trail mix minus the raisins because a certain tribrid is a little bit of a baby when it comes to assorted nuts) piled in her arms. She still feels sort of tired from writing college admission essays earlier, but that doesn’t mean Josie is going to give up on her quest to go into proper adulthood de-stressed and full of junk food.   
  


Senior year is all about moving on from Malivore and the horrors of last year. Everyone has issues here, but they’re trying to shed some of them.

Lizzie spends most of her time going in and out of therapy, which is stressful, but _good_. MG has adjusted to feeding on animals instead of people and is rounding on his two year anniversary of no human blood. Josie is (hopefully) going to get into college soon and, surprisingly, Hope is going with her - albeit two years later than Hope had initially wanted, but still. 

Things are looking up.

  
  
Josie hums along to a catchy song as she makes her way down the hall, her lips forming a pretty tune that she played for Hope on her ukulele last month.

Since her hands are preoccupied, she raises her foot and hits it against the door to knock.

“Hey, Jo.” Hope plucks a couple of items off the top of Josie’s snack mountain to help. “Where’s Lizzie and MG? Sucking face somewhere?”

Josie shudders. “Probably. They’re on a date. I got the go-ahead to start without them.”

“More chips for us, I guess.”  
  
  


Josie smiles at Hope’s optimism, because it’s a tiny sign Hope is _trying_. And that she’s happy. All Josie really cares about is making sure that Hope is happy. That’s part of why she tries to be extra, extra careful about setting down their snacks on the bed - she wants to avoid crumbs.

Hope cares way too much about the cleanliness of her sheets.

Whatever.

They’ve all got their quirks. Speaking of…

“Mr. Snuffleupagus!” Josie points at the Sesame Street stuffed animal excitedly. She can’t believe Hope has held onto it for so long.

Hope hates it. Josie loves it. So, of course, Hope hasn’t thrown it away.

“If you cuddle that thing more than me tonight, I’m going to kill you.” Hope huffs while Josie gets the stuffed animal and squeezes it tight, unwilling to part with something so cute. “This is supposed to be friend time.”

“Just give me a minute.” Josie presses the side of her face against it. Man, is it soft.

“ _Jo_.”

“You won’t murder me.”

A pause.

Josie grins the type of smirk that can only come from knowing you have the universe’s deadliest predator wrapped around your finger. It’s a very rare smirk.

“No, but I’ll eat all the chocolate if you don’t sit down.” Hope insists. “So, come here.”

The idea of losing any chocolate gets Josie back on the bed real quick. She’s a sucker for sweets and even more so for the promise of being held by Hope sometime tonight. The fact that she has gotten Hope to comfortably start suggesting they cuddle is one of her biggest wins of the year, aside from helping the Super Squad defeat Malivore.

Who knew an ancient mud man could create so much trouble?

“If MG isn’t here, do we still have to watch Green Lantern?” Hope asks, pushing away some of the snacks beside her to make room for Josie.

“I _like_ Green Lantern.” She barely has to pout to get Hope to put on the movie.

“Fine.”

For about half of the film, Hope shows her blatant boredom by making a game of tossing snacks in the air and catching them in her mouth. It’s all fun and games until she accidentally ends up with a melted square of chocolate stuck in her hair and has to get up to go wash it out. Josie can’t help but tease her about it _(“Where are those keen tribrid senses now?”),_ but she is ultimately the one to free Hope’s hair from its sticky prison. She does it around the time the villain on screen is launching into his cheesy monologue.

“I don’t understand why villains always announce what their plan is before they do it.” Josie says, once they’re back on the bed and Hope’s hair is all clean.

“Weren’t you the one that told me your Merge plan eight hours in advance?” Hope raises her hands in defense when Josie chucks a pillow at her.

“Hey, _mean_.”

But it’s fine, ‘cause they’re both laughing.

Josie is glad that Dark Josie is so far in the past that they can joke about it now.

She’s just glad that Hope doesn’t tease her about specific details from that period of time. Alyssa’s death is off limits, obviously, but there are other things Josie did that were just plain humiliating. She remembers a whole goth wardrobe and a boxing ring of some kind. Not to mention being a pig for a solid hour or two there. God. No one ever needs to hear about her pig-period again.

“Guess I’m not made for the villian life.” This loser on their TV screen would probably be better at being evil than her.

“It’s the cheeks.” Hope reaches out and pinches the skin between her fingers. Josie pretends to be mad about it, but it doesn’t actually hurt. Hope is gentle with her. Always. “You’re too adorable to be scary.”

Sometimes, Josie swears that Hope is trying to flirt with her.

“I can be scary.” She protests weakly.

“Mhmm.” Hope hums noncommittally and hauls Josie into her lap by her hips, easily shifting their positions to a more comfortable one. She wraps her arms around Josie and squeezes tight. Josie is okay with it. More than okay with it, actually. Hope is solid and always warm. She is quickly becoming Josie’s favorite cuddle partner.

Sorry Lizzie and MG.

“You’re doing okay now, right?” Hope whispers into her hair, lips held against the top of Josie’s head. “She was a bit scary, despite the cheeks.”

“ _She_ was me.”

Hope makes a quiet noise of refusal. They have had this conversation before. “She spoke in third person.”

“She was dramatic.” Josie brushes it off and grips Hope’s waist to let her know to let it go.

It’s movie night, not deep conversation night.

Thankfully, Hope gets the hint without much effort and focuses back on the movie. They manage to get through all of Green Lantern and into part of some weird dinosaur movie Hope likes (dork) without interruption. MG and Lizzie don’t text or call, so Josie assumes that they forgot about the plan to meet up tonight and are doing _something else_ together. Josie decides its best to just sleep here for tonight. Going back to her room raises the risk that she’ll see something she definitely doesn’t want to see and, besides, Hope is super comfortable.

Josie yawns and turns towards Hope more, which means she ends up with her face pressed firmly into Hope’s skin.

“You feel like a cloud.” Josie murmurs, her nose somehow finding its way to Hope’s collarbone.

Hope’s heartbeat must be right under Josie’s ear, because she can hear the quick thudding of it on her skin. It’s racing, for some reason, but Josie brushes it off. Who is she to question how tribrid hearts are supposed to function?

“Go to sleep, Jo.” Hope instructs, smoothing her hand down Josie’s back. That idea sounds great.

“Okay.”

Josie adjusts to fit against Hope’s body better. It’s just comfy enough and just warm enough to lull Josie into a tired haze, where she barely has any idea what she is doing. She doesn’t notice when her mouth brushes over Hope’s skin, too gently to be on purpose.

Hope definitely notices.

“...Did you just kiss my neck?”

“Hmm?” Josie murmurs sleepily, although Hope’s question has forced all the exhaustion out of her body. Oh shit. She did. “I guess I did. Sorry… is that okay?”

“Yeah, it’s—“ Hope swallows hard. “It’s okay. You can do it again if you want.”

Josie pauses.

“Well, do you want me to?”

It feels like a dream when Hope nods. “Yes.”

Maybe this is a dream. Josie remembers being close to sleeping only minutes ago, so she would not be surprised if this is the early stage of a sex dream. It certainly wouldn’t be the first time Hope has shown up in her more explicit dreams.

There’s only an inch of space between them and Josie doesn’t have to tilt much to close it. Slowly, she presses her mouth against the dip of Hope’s collarbone with more purpose. Hope releases a soft sigh at the barely-there contact, prompting Josie to repeat herself, this time a lot more firmly. She can feel a fluttering pulse right underneath soft skin and, when Josie flicks her tongue over the spot experimentally, the pace of it skyrockets.

This doesn’t feel like a dream anymore. Josie is now about ninety-five percent sure that it’s not, but if it is then this is her best dream yet and she wants to take everything Possibly-Dream Hope will give her.

Josie shifts until she can fuse their lips together. The seam of Hope’s mouth is faintly sweet from lingering chocolate and Josie soaks up the taste greedily, floored by how eagerly Hope responds.

Yep. Definitely not a dream.

“ _Wow_.” Hope breathes. Her skin darkens to a delightful color.

Wow, indeed.

Josie giggles. “You seem surprised.”

“I _am_.”

This new wide-eyed, shocked expression Hope has on her face is incredibly flattering. It sparks something hot in the pit of her stomach, like a fire spell and an electric shock combined, and Josie can’t help but steal another kiss. Hope clearly is not expecting it this time, and the slight gasp she emits grants Josie entry into her mouth. The kiss is warm and slow and somehow familiar, like they have done this in a thousand universes, and she grows dizzy from just how good it feels.

Josie swipes her thumb over Hope’s jaw, causing an encouraging moan to slip from Hope’s mouth. God. She’s so perfect.

  
  
Hope is strong enough to pull Josie into her lap with one arm - that’s a turn-on that Josie wasn’t expecting - and does so smoothly, not allowing an inch of space between them as she holds their bodies together.

Despite Hope’s obvious strength, she kisses very carefully, almost timidly, like she is worried that she’ll hurt Josie somehow. It’s endearing. Josie is having a whole lot of fun prying quiet noises out of Hope, low sounds that some could classify as moans or growls. She revels in each one, high off the revelation that she can get a tribrid under her like this, but also unbelievably turned on by the process of slowly cracking Hope’s shell.

It seems as if it’s going to take some effort to get Hope to lose her composure, but that idea flies out the window as soon as Hope’s hands swipe down and land on Josie’s ass.

And then Hope _squeezes_.

“ _Oh god_.”

“Is this—“ Another searing kiss. “—Okay?”

“Yes. Yep. Yeah.” Josie nods readily. She takes advantage of the slight break in their kissing to tug at Hope’s shirt, pleased when Hope removes the fabric without protest.

Josie smoothes her hands along firm shoulders, feeling the muscles jump underneath her palms.

“It’s been a while since I’ve done anything. Not since…” _Landon_. Josie understands perfectly why Hope hesitates to speak his name. He’s a bit of a grey area between them, the boy who broke both of their hearts in one fell swoop when he left without a word. “So if I suck—“

“You’re not going to suck.” Josie assures Hope. She can’t imagine a world where this goes badly.

Still, Josie spots a hint of insecurity pass across Hope’s face and sighs, backing off for a moment. Only backing off with the kissing, to be clear. She stays planted on Hope’s lap and even cradles her jaw in two hands, flexing her fingers so Hope will make eye contact with her.

“Listen, Hope.” Josie brushes her fingertips over Hope’s hairline. “If you don’t want to do this, we don’t have to. I’m totally okay with just going to bed. Whatever you want. For the record, I don’t think you’re going to be bad at anything, this is already perfect.”

“No, I want this. I want you.” Hope responds and heat rushes over Josie in one, strong wave.

“Okay.” She tries to hide how much Hope’s words have affected her, but it’s useless. Josie wonders if Hope can feel it. “Lay back for me, then.”

“Okay.”

Hope leans back against the mattress and stares up at Josie. Her eyes are huge and wide, deep blue that stands out startlingly against pale skin. They flash yellow for a split second when Josie lifts her own shirt over her head, and once Josie has tossed the garment aside, Hope actually fucking moans, like just seeing Josie shirtless is overwhelming.

It makes Josie wonder if the extra exercise she’s been doing is paying off and also how mediocre Hope’s previous partners have been in the past.

(She briefly recalls Landon’s awkward fumbling and cringes.)

Hope traces the freckle near Josie’s bellybutton with her thumb. “God, you’re pretty.”

Josie shivers.

Her response is to ignore the full-body blush that Hope can probably see on her and instead flash finger-guns at Hope. “Right back at you, hot stuff.”

“...I take it back. No sex.”

“Whatever. I’m _funny_.” Josie pretends she can’t see Hope’s eye roll and dips down to attach her mouth to Hope’s neck. She pauses before she reaches her destination, hovering over the spot she plans to mark. “Wait. Were you serious just now, ‘cause consent is—“

“Josie, put your hands on me.”

That is all the invitation Josie needs to return to her plan of kissing Hope senseless. She drags her fingers down Hope’s sides while she licks up the stretch of Hope’s neck, peppering hot kisses while she goes. Josie gets a glimpse of Hope’s skin, which is flushed red, and grins. Apparently, Hope is rather sensitive, but also incredibly hard to mark (stupid superior healing abilities). That doesn’t stop Josie from trying, of course, pulling a bit of skin between her teeth and nipping until Hope’s grip on her becomes iron-tight.

Hope meets her kiss for kiss and touch for touch, her hands never loosening from their possessive hold on Josie’s backside. A hot thrill runs through Josie every time Hope squeezes her, a steady throb building between her thighs.

They’ve barely even done anything. Josie would be embarrassed at acting like an inexperienced freshman when she’s technically an adult now, but it’s Hope, and Josie has wanted this forever.

It’s overwhelming.

How did Josie even manage this? She feels like she has stumbled into her own personal porno.

It’s fucking amazing and Josie can’t stop herself from grinding down, from seeking out friction on Hope’s thigh, from whining when she finally finds it and can grind eagerly against something.

“Oh. My. God.” Someone gasps, light flooding into the room unexpectedly as the door opens.

Josie jumps and nearly topples over at the sound of her sister’s voice. The one thing that keeps her from tumbling onto the floor is Hope’s tight hold on her. Josie looks over her shoulder to spot MG standing with Lizzie a few feet away. MG’s arm is placed respectfully over his eyes, while Lizzie is gaping at them both.

“Lizzie, a little privacy, please?” Josie squeaks, and Lizzie nods but doesn’t look away.

“I told you so.” Lizzie slaps MG’s shoulder hard enough for him to be jostled, but not uncover his eyes. “Fucking _finally_. You owe me fifty dollars. I knew Josie would jump Hope’s bones if we left them alone long enough.”

“ _Lizzie_.”

“Right, right privacy.” Lizzie grabs MG’s hand and backs up into the hall with him. “Have fun! Be safe.”

For a moment, both Hope and Josie just stare in shock at the closed door.

Josie groans, embarrassed, and buries her head in the crook of Hope’s neck. “I’m so sorry about her.”

“I’m used to it.” Hope shrugs. Josie groans louder and Hope laughs, stroking a hand soothingly up Josie’s spine. “Maybe we should go to bed. We can talk in the morning, if you want.”

Ugh.

That’s probably for the best.

“Yeah, okay. I am a bit tired.” Instead of moving, Josie slumps against Hope and shuts her eyes.

“Jo?” Hope whispers. “Jo, you’re heavy.”

Josie pretends to snore.

**—**

_  
The world around her goes painfully dark. Josie’s birth mother’s presence turns from light and kind to threatening in no time at all. Josie tries to suck in a breath, but she chokes on something earthy and her lungs begin to feel heavy and solid._

_She can’t breathe._

_“Damn it, MG.” Hope’s voice breaks through it all, muffled and distant. Too far away. “Get up and find her!”_

_Hope is too far away. She won’t be able to reach Josie in time. No one will. It’s too dark, it’s all too much, she is surrounded by dirt and she can’t breathe, she can’t breathe, she can’t—_

“Josie?” Hope’s voice comes again, much closer this time. “Jo, it’s just a nightmare.”

Wet gasps fall from Josie’s mouth as she shakes almost violently, unable to get a grip on reality quickly enough. Her head is caught somewhere between her dream and being safely tucked in bed with Hope. She flashes through the memory of that night, a birthday ruined by someone who wore Josette’s face and took advantage of their bond. Josie thrashes, the only thing grounding her being the cool air around them - no dirt, no danger - and Hope’s familiar arms.

“It’s just me, Jo. I’ve got you.” Hope assures, not letting go until Josie’s sobs become quieter.

She puts her focus on trying to breathe properly, taking in slow breaths until her body feels whole again. Just like Emma taught her. Just like they practiced.

“Looser or tighter?” Hope questions. They have practiced this, too, outside of therapy. Ways to calm Josie down when she gets like this.

“Tighter.”

Hope does as she’s told and grips Josie firmly, helping to ground her back to reality.

“You’re safe.” Lips skim over the nape of Josie’s neck, like a promise to always be there. “I’m not going to let go. It’s okay. How can I help?”

The lights are off in Hope’s room. Josie stares at the darkness ahead of her, trying and failing to come up with a response. She blinks, finding her eyes damp from the tears. If it were anyone else here with her, Josie would wipe them away and try to hide, but it’s Hope, and right now all Josie wants is to have her closer.

“Would you kiss me?” Josie whispers her request into the night and lets it curl between them like a wisp of smoke.

Hope audibly sucks in a breath. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, please.”

It may be dark, but the lack of light does nothing to hide how Hope glances down at Josie’s mouth like she wants to claim it. Seconds later, Hope is leaning closer and kissing her gently, just trying to comfort her at first. Josie sighs gratefully at the softness and the care, the feel of Hope’s lips just as electric as before.

They kiss slowly for a while. There is no hurry, no reason to rush. Time doesn’t seem to exist when they’re connected to each other.

The world just stops.

Josie’s fingers reach out to try and fist her hands in fabric, but she remembers that they are both still shirtless and instead settles for tugging at Hope’s broad shoulders. Hope’s skin is hot and she moves wherever Josie pulls her, allowing Josie to stay on top. It’s better this way. Josie isn’t opposed to getting underneath Hope at a different time, but right now she isn’t sure if she could deal with having someone else’s weight on her body.

It would feel too much like the earth that trapped her once before, the suffocating weight crushing her chest and—

“You’re thinking too much.” Hope points out and dips her head to be on the same level as Josie’s neck. Josie is no longer surprised at how easy it is for Hope to read her. “Get out of your head, be here with me.”

Josie’s anxious thoughts slowly fade away as Hope latches onto a sensitive spot on her throat. She gasps at the sudden pressure. Hope swipes her tongue over the patch of skin, causing Josie’s gasps to turn into quiet whines. The noises fall out of Josie’s mouth continuously, sweet sound after sweet sound, growing more high-pitched by the second.

Hope bites down, the action rough but careful, so careful, and _hot_. Josie squirms, her hips almost canting up before Hope pins them back down.

“Tell me what you want.” Hope strokes over the waistband of Josie’s shorts. “Use your words.”

“Your fingers.” Josie pleads desperately. She needs to feel Hope everywhere, needs to feel her inside. “Please, Hope. _Please_.”

“Okay, okay, I’ve got you.”

Just as requested, Hope slips her fingers into the shorts. The first touch drives Josie insane. Hope only skims her fingers over her, but Josie is so hypersensitive that she feels like coming already. She traps her bottom lip between her teeth and holds it there to keep any embarrassing sounds from escaping, taken aback by her own needs.

“Don’t do that.” Hope nips at her ear, right along the line of piercings there. “I want to hear you.”

Josie nods her agreement and Hope rewards her by kissing her deeply and sharply crooking her fingers up inside of Josie.

“Fuck.” Josie whimpers. “ _Another_.”

She wants more. She wants to feel complete and _full_ in every way that she can.

Hope complies, adding another finger without protest. She gives Josie a second to adjust to it, but Josie doesn’t really need that second at all. She’s already wet and ready. Besides, nothing could prepare Josie for how it feels when Hope actually starts to move her hand, driving up into her with strong thrusts.

Josie cries out and Hope peppers her face with kisses, making a low, appreciative sound.

It’s music to Josie’s ears.

“Good. That’s it, Jo.” Hope murmurs roughly, just as far gone as Josie, sounding breathless and immensely pleased. “Harder?”

Josie nods. “Yeah.”

Hope’s fingers begin to move hard enough to make the bed shake (there must be at least a bit of supernatural strength there). Josie drags her hands down Hope’s arms, leaves pale, red lines along her skin. The pressure inside of her builds to an overwhelming level, her composure quickly slipping. She isn’t going to last long like this, and that’s okay, because Hope isn’t going anywhere.

It’s not about clinging to Hope desperately, in fear of abandonment. It’s about being sure that she will never have to be alone and surrendering to the intensity of all of this, of giving into the fire.

Josie tugs Hope into a kiss - hot and messy and sloppy - and comes, moaning wildly into Hope’s mouth.

Hope works her through her orgasm and the aftershocks that follow, swallowing every quiet sob that Josie releases. Josie trembles for what feels like an eternity, the pleasure rolling through her hard. For a while, all she can do is pant out breaths against Hope’s heaving chest. If they didn’t have other priorities, Josie would stay here forever.

“Good?” Hope asks, pulling her fingers out and placing her now free hand on Josie’s back. She kisses Josie’s forehead and it’s so painfully cute that Josie melts, slumping on top of her bonelessly.

“So good.”

Fuck it. Josie might just stay here, anyways.

She deserves this. She deserves love and care, even if it’s taken her a while to accept it.

And Hope deserves it, too.

“Give me a second and I’ll do you.” Josie tilts her head to stretch out her neck tiredly. She yawns and Hope chuckles.

“You seem tired.” Hope points out.

Yeah, she is, but Josie also refuses to be a pillow princess.

“I can do it.” She insists, but another yawn ruins her sentence. Hope raises her eyebrows, clearly amused. “Fine, but I’m going to get you off in the morning.”

“ _Jesus_.” Hope hisses. “Okay.”

Josie presses her smile into Hope’s side.


End file.
